Goodbye James, Hello Stark
by MaryCrumb
Summary: James Stark old life meets his new life
1. Chapter 1

_Goodbye James, Hello Stark_

Chapter 1:

Zoey's POV

I noticed something was wrong with Stark I told him a lot of stuff about my family but when I asked about his family Stark just always switched the subject and then one day we got in a big fight when I asked him that I hope I can meet his family one day he got mad at me and left me standing alone in our room.

Stark's POV

I can't believe Zoey wants to know and learn about my family I sometimes miss them and everything but since I'm with Zoey things will turn to utter chaos.

Zoey's POV

I looked through Stark's stuff in the record files and saw he lived in Georgia before he was marked but it didn't say nothing of his family only about Will and him moving to Tulsa House of Night, it turns out there was nothing about his old life and his family but I decided to do something crazy I was going to buy 2 airplane tickets to Georgia.

Stark's POV

I was so wrong about fighting with Zoey maybe she will forgive me or probably not like his dad always wanted him to find a girl with good taste and knew how to forgive even for her boyfriend or husband for making a really stupid decision he would never forget what happened when he was marked.

_Flashback_

"_Sorry I'm late," said Alan __MacUallis, _

"_It's Okay," said Stark's Stepmom Amber said. _

_Stark couldn't believe his baby brother was turning 14 years old, when they were leaving for dinner. _

_Stark saw the Tracker right in front of him and then the Tracker said "James MacUallis Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night"__then pain exploded in Stark's head and he fell into unconscious._

_When he woke up his parents were arguing he saw his brother holding a bag of ice to Stark's head, looking depress knowing that Stark would soon be heading to the House of Night in Chicago meaning they won't ever see each other again. _

_When he got up his parents wanted him to go but he didn't want to leave his brother Isaac alone with his parents and with their stepsisters who already make fun of Isaac, Stark packed and left, leaving alone a 14 year old boy crying on the porch who he would never see again in his life._

_End of Flashback_

Isaac's POV

It's about to be 5 years without seeing his brother well actually 4 years since that phone call came when he was working on some homework then he got the phone hearing a lady's voice saying that James had rejected the change and was dead, his parents didn't care that he died.

They knew he wouldn't last the change it took him ditching class for a month and his parents to finally listen that he was too depressed to think since he lost his big brother to stop and started to finally get everything on track and not to lose his chance of graduating from high school.

But he missed him soon it will be 4 years without him.

Stark's POV

When he came into his and Zoey's room she was holding a basket with 2 papers that looked like airplane tickets she looked happy and when she saw me she kissed me on my lips it only last like 5 seconds cause then she told me,

"I know you don't talk about your family so I decided maybe we could meet them in Georgia"

"How you knew that they live in Georgia"

"Did my research"

Then I went to her and hugged her saying we should go I changed my mind I wanted to know how my brother looked and if they missed me at all.

Zoey's POV

I told Stark and he just hugged me he wanted to see his family finally and he wanted to talk with me about his family and we were probably going to be in time for his brother's birthday and his graduation.

Isaac's POV

It's been a week since my dad and Amber went to New Zealand and they called saying they won't come back for my birthday and my graduation and they would sell the house to me and will be moving there leaving me alone to pay for a house, myself and feed the dogs but I guess growing up sucks.

Starks's POV

When Zoey and I where on the plane I told her everything about my family, then the plane landed, we rented a car and went to my old place I use to call home, we parked in front waiting for someone to answer the door.

Isaac's POV

I was in my room about to go on my bike to take pictures, when someone knocked I opened the door and saw James looking at me I couldn't believe he was alive when I kept looking at him everything went black and I knew I just fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Stark's POV

I caught my brother before he fell on the floor I looked at Zoey worried knowing nothing to do with him just holding him and looking amazed how much he grew from the last time I saw him, he knew he was shocked to see me alive and in front of him.

Zoey's POV

I saw Stark's brother looking at Stark and then he went down and fainted. Stark caught him before he hit the ground, I told Stark what happened he said he just fainted I guess of shock learning his brother is alive, I guess he couldn't believe that the one person he looked up to died and is now alive.

Stark's POV

I put my brother on the couch Zoey was making food when he wakes up so he doesn't feel like fainting again. I went upstairs to see my old room it was gone filled with games and a plasma TV, I can't believe I left and died and they turned my room to a game room. I decided I couldn't take this and I expected my brother to stop them and kept my room the same, but he didn't I couldn't believe him and my so called family.

Isaac's POV

My head was hurting bad I woke up on the couch I was getting up when a girl put up a sandwich in my face telling me to eat and then she disappeared going upstairs I still couldn't believe that James was alive and he never told I didn't care about being mad at him I was just happy that he was alive and breathing and didn't forget about me, just can't wait to talk to him and how he is alive I finished the sandwich and started to follow that girl upstairs and I saw that James door was opened. Oh Crap!

Zoey's POV

I saw Isaac waking up and gave him the sandwich and went to find Stark I saw him going upstairs and I went up there and I saw a door open and I saw Stark holding his head in his hands

"I can't believe that he let them do this" he mumbled

"What" I said he looked up at me

"What about Isaac" said looking like he didn't want him here.

"He's awake"

"Well don't let him come upstairs "

"Why?"

"He let my 'parents' change my room when he promised me to keep it the same"

"So you're just going to ignore him till what"

"Till he gives a really good damn reason"

Isaac's POV

I heard Stark and that girl arguing about his room I knew if he made the change his room will be the same but when he died my parents changed their mind and changed it when I was in summer school taking classes.

I was in summer school when I failed because I ditched all my classes for a month.

When I came home and saw what they did I got mad at them and told them I hate them and I went in my room and cried till I was sleep and when I woke up my dad was there saying he was sorry but it didn't make me forgive them.

Then in a couple of months they decided to go to New Zealand giving me money each week to pay for the house and buy food for myself and now I had to find a job to pay for the house and still had to pass finals for I can graduate high school.

I don't know why he's mad I still kept all his stuff in my room.

I guess I am a horrible brother and son so I got up and went to my room locked the door and of course went and cried till I was sleep.

Stark's POV

I heard a door open and close went to see what it was it was my brother's room great Isaac just heard our whole conversation now I just hurt my brother's feelings and just ruined him.

Zoey's POV

Stark looked ruined he just hurt his own brother's feelings and he doesn't even know where his parents are and since Stark's been gone he was probably bullied by Stark's twin stepsisters. I walked down to the hall and putted my ear on Isaac's door to hear him crying I guess learning his brother's alive and know he's pissed at him for changing his room really broke the kid.

Stark's POV

I saw Zoey leave the room to put her ear on Isaac's door.

"What do you hear" I said

"I hear him crying" she looked at me with eyes filled with sadness.

"I need to apologize" she nodded signaling "yes"

Isaac's POV

I was on my bed crying my life out I guess finding out the only person who understood you died and now is alive is pissed at you.

I remember when he left that Francine & Rachel **(Step Sisters) **use to tease me when I cried that I was a baby and sooner or later one day in my whole life I would be alone and I knew that would happen when James died.

I guess my staying home and focusing on grades call for loneliness and the Witches **(AN: Nickname for stepsisters)** are in college wasting their lives with alcohol. I know that my life has been ruined for a long time.

**Like It. REVIEW. I have another story called **_**Times for Change**_** so please check it out and please Review and tell me if I should keep both stories Bye Love You Guys**


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac's POV

I fell asleep for at least 2 hours it was 10 p.m. and I went outside I didn't see my brother in the hall or his room I put on my black Toms and then went downstairs to find the girl and James in the kitchen so I decided to go back upstairs but James saw me and took my hand to sit down at the kitchen table I didn't look at him in the eyes but to the table,

"So how are you, Isaac" James said

I slowly shook my head signaling a "no"

Stark's POV

My brother looked terrible his eyes had dark circles under them and his were red he had been crying and it seemed like he been crying for ages.

"Where are dad and Amber" I told him

"They're gone and went to live in New Zealand" he answered me which I was surprised that he spoke but angry that my "parents" were gone leaving a 18 year old boy on his own.

Then I saw him get up and leave to go to the backyard. I just sat there and Zoey ushered me to go outside to check on him. And I did.

Zoey's POV

I was trying to calm Stark down he was mad at himself for making his brother cry and that he never told him and his family that he was alive. I saw Isaac I almost gasped he looked terrible it looked like he was almost dead and Stark talked to him a little and we learned that Stark's parents left the poor boy alone in this big house with no one to talk to. When he went outside I ushered Stark to go and comfort his brother.

Stark's POV

I went and saw my brother feeding the dogs, Cameron and Mike, Duchess's brother's when he got all there food he sat down on the grass looking up at the sky.

"So, how are you" I broke the silence

"Good"

"I'm sorry"

He turned around to see me.

"So are saying that so I can give you a good damn reason"

"Sorry" I mumbled

"I'm not going to forgive you, but I will talk to you"

I smiled and said "I can live with that"

Then he smiled and turned his back to my face

"So when did dad and Amber leave"

"About a month ago"

"Wow. Really you could ask so someone to take care of you your almost 18"

"I know that it seems crazy but I've been okay."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't even know see they have been sending money to me to pay the house and feed myself"

"Okay so that good that they're going to give money to you to pay"

"Well not anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"Now I have to pay for the house when they told me that they were going to live there"

"They can't do that to you"

"Yeah, so now I'm just thinking of putting the house for sale and get a small apartment."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Yeah, but I'm putting all that money into a college fund"

"Really, you think of going to college"

"Yeah, you think I can't"

"I know you can, but aren't you scared of going to start a life on your own at this age"

"Yeah I know, I'm actually happy they gave me the house instead of the Witches"

I smiled

"It's just I don't want to sell the house cause it might have bad memories but has really amazing memories"

"Before dad married Amber"

"I still miss mom but I know it's hard because I only knew her till I was 7"

Stark remembered there mom died when Isaac was 7, he remembered how everyone was so surprised of her death and how no one saw it coming. Then they learned after a week that there dad and mom where getting a divorce so there dad didn't care that there mom was dead

"Yeah and when dad came saying he was remarrying it was bad"

"You and me were upset cause we wanted are mom but Haley** (there other sister)** wasn't cause dad made her against mom"

"Hey no worries that was the past now it's the present"

He nodded

"Hey kid I want you to meet someone"

**GREAT! Now it's going to be time for Isaac to meet Zoey. **

**I putted pictures of how Isaac should look also I'm thinking of putting Neferet in the story of trying to ruin Zoey by trying to kill Stark's pride and joy of his family technically his brother. **

**Sorry the chapter was short I'm just doing so much homework before Monday.**

**So Please Review**

**Also it would be awesome if you guys could read my other story Times for Change. THANKS! **


End file.
